I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart
by MidnightInspiration3
Summary: A one shot sequel basically. Sarah has renewed her passion of music since her return from the Labyrinth, but after an unexpected attack, Jareth whisks her away to the Underground. T for mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the Labyrinth, or its ideas.

She was walking home late from her gig at the coffee shop and it was cold. She had forgotten to grab her coat on her way out the door that morning, not realizing she'd be walking home later than usual. Sarah hugged herself and walked briskly trying to stay warm with movement. The crowd was good tonight. They seemed more friendly tonight than previous nights. Maybe she was finally going to get a breakthrough. All those years of piano lessons may start finally paying off. She had started playing when she was eight, and her future looked promising. At thirteen she was admitted to a prestigious private liberal arts school, but Sarah had lost her passion for it. She went through a dramatic stage where she wanted to go into theater and would dress up, reading all those fantasy novels. She loved filling her head with stories of worlds that were beyond her imagination…It was exhilarating. After her trip down the Labyrinth, it reminded her that life was short and it should be spent doing the thing you love most. That was four years ago. Four years to get back to the level she used to be. The Labyrinth had changed so much for her, all for the better. She was inspired and hypnotized by that place, or maybe it was not a place but a someone…But no, it was purely coincidental that her most beautiful, creative pieces were created when she was thinking about the Goblin King.

After her return from the Labyrinth, she returned to her piano lessons with new vigor. Her talent would not go wasted, but she had missed her opportunity at the music schools, being 15 and just returning to music after a two year break. So she had to work her way from the bottom back up. And that's how she managed to start playing at the mom n' pop coffee shop every Friday night instead of going on a date, or hanging out with friends. She was building a following in her home town, she kept telling herself. It was going to take work. Sarah only hoped she would catch someone's eye one of these days who would appreciate her music and what she had to offer and sign her. Until that time, she had to live her dream playing music on amateur night until one in the morning, waiting for someone to recognize her talent and hard work.

She sighed, the music tonight felt _right_. It just clicked. Some nights you're just not feeling the music, and it shows for your audience. But tonight…she was on fire. She felt alive when she played. Her fingers moved across the keys with fluidity and grace, excitement and emotion. She felt like she was in another world when she played. It was like she was playing in the Labyrinth and absorbing the magic that you could physically feel in the air. She missed that air…the sweet, heavy air that when breathed in, you could feel your tongue tingling from the magic around you.

Sarah was almost home, she had about two more blocks to go, but she heard thunder rumbling not too far off so she thought it be best to run, just in case. She picked up her pace and started jogging. What was that noise? Sarah turned her head to look behind her, was there someone following her? She started running faster. _Come on, only a little ways to go_. Sarah turned back again, there were two people following her, trying to be inconspicuous, but they had to run a little to keep up. She kicked into a full out sprint now and her heart started racing in fear. _Please let me make it home, please_, she prayed. Sarah was almost home. She could see the bend where her road curved and just after that bend, her house would be in plain view. _I'm going to make it_, she said confidently. Just as she though that, she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her back. "Where are you going missy?" One of the men said.

"Yea, we wanted to talk to you." The other one said.

"Leave me alone." Sarah said trying to make her voice sound strong. "I'll yell, my dad lives just up the road there. He will hear me and he'll call the cops." Sarah actually had no clue if her dad would even be home. He was always out with Shelly, her step mom. Sarah used to have to baby sit for Toby, but when she showed interest in her music again, they were both so excited that they said they'd hire a nanny so she could focus on her music fulltime. Nanny Jane would have put Toby to bed and probably fallen asleep herself, so there was a possibility that no one would be able to help her…she hoped to God that wasn't the case.

"Right. Darlin' if you thought you would get help you'd have already yelled for it." He smiled, one front tooth was missing. She shuddered.

"I'm warning you, leave me alone!" Sarah clutched her bag and searched for her can of pepper spray. She felt it and pulled it out, spraying it in every direction she could, closing her eyes. She heard them groan and curse and she opened her eyes long enough to run in the right direction of home. Her eyes stung and her throat burned. She started coughing and heaving, but she couldn't stop now. Almost home…One of the men tackled her and pulled her hands above her head so she couldn't struggle. He hit her, and she went limp, the pain along her jaw jarring and immeasurable. She moaned in pain and turned her face to hide it in the cool grass. He struck her again, and the other man kicked her in the side. She was so close to home…why couldn't she have made it?

"We were going to play nice, but now, we see you like it rough. No one's going to save you." He sneered and went to grab her bag but something stopped him.

"You are quite wrong about that." A cool, arrogant voice said. It was angry and hard.

"Who the hell are you, man? This isn't your business."

"Yea, I'd walk away right now if I were you."

The stranger scoffed. "I don't think I can do that. You see you are about to hurt a very dear friend of mine and I cant allow that, you see. In fact, you happened to pick the one girl I give a damn about in this infernal world. So you see, I'm going to have to take this personal."

Sarah's consciousness was going in and out. She couldn't be sure what she was hearing, or if she was hearing anything at all. Was she dreaming? Everything was fuzzy. Who kept speaking really angrily? She hoped he would leave her alone after he finished the other two guys. She heard a lot of scuffling and some thumps. It sounded like a fight, but a short fight. She then felt that she was being lifted into the air and into something warm. Who had picked her up? She started to open her eyes, but she lost consciousness again.

She woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Sarah rolled over in bed, trying to remembered what happened last night…she had a great night at the coffee house, she had walked home…oh. Now she remembered. Who was the chivalrous stranger who had saved her though? He had seemed so familiar, like she knew him before…like she'd always known him. Sarah couldn't place it though. As she opened her eyes, she started to freak out. Where was she? Why wasn't she in her own bed? What had happened after the stranger had rescued her last night. She began to panic, trying to find the missing pieces but there was just a blank spot.

"How are you feeling this morning Sarah?" A cool voice asked with indifference.

Sarah sat up to look at her rescuer and she felt pain in her side where she was kicked. She held her side with one hand. Her jaw dropped…bad idea. It hurt really bad. She cupped her chin in her other hand to keep the pain at bay and looked at the Goblin King standing in front of her. He was carrying a tray into the room with some bottles and clothes on it.

"Jareth? _You_ saved me?" It hurt to speak. Her jaw was on fire. She could feel it had swelled up a lot and there was a cut too.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm not all bad, as you like to think."

"How did you even know…how did you find…what am I doing here?" She had gathered her wits enough to understand that she was in the castle, beyond the Goblin City.

"Here, take this." He gave her a small bottle of liquid. "It will help with the pain." She took it and drank. It tasted bitter and strong, but she downed it anyway. "Also put this clothe on your jaw, it will help the swelling." He handed her a warm damp clothe that smelled like some medicine was in it.

"Thanks." She touched it to her cheek and winced. It stung, but she kept it there. The medicine quickly seeped into her cut and numbed her jaw. The bottle she had downed also was working at rapid speed. She could feel it working its way to her other injuries and a numb, tingly feeling was beginning to take residence where her wounds were.

"So what's the full story Jareth? You didn't just happen to be walking by my neighborhood in the mortal realm for no reason, did you?"

"I was actually, although I was flying. Oh don't give me that look. I can turn into an owl, remember? It's not that hard to believe." Sarah rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue. "Well, I was keeping an eye on a…child that will most likely be joining the Labyrinth soon. I wanted to find out a little more about him so I could make him more comfortable, before he is wished away to me." Sarah was going to say something but he continued. "So I was flying by when I saw you running. I had not seen you in some time and was curious as to what you were up to but I realized your…situation was getting ugly so I decided to intervene."

Sarah didn't believe his entire story about why he was in the mortal world in the first place, but she was grateful. "Thank you, Jareth. I don't know what would have happened if you had not come." She smiled at him. He gave a weak, fake smiled and walked away. "I must be getting back to my affairs, but if you need anything call, and I will be here in an instant."

Sarah nodded. Jareth was about to evaporate in front of her. "Jareth, wait!" He turned to her and raised his brows. "Yes?"

"I do not know what I can do to repay you for your kindness, so if there is anything you need or want…just ask and I'll do my best to give it to you." This time he genuinely smiled.

"Oh I know what I want already, but I'll save that for later." He smirked and left the room, leaving Sarah to wonder at his meaning. Well, he had asked her to stay, the last time she saw him. Could he possibly still want that? Her love, respect, and life?

She dressed after discovering some dresses in the closet of her room and wandered the castle searching for her friends. Instead, she found a beautiful piano. It looked like nothing she'd ever seen. It was white, and almost looked like marble it was so hard and shiny. On its edges, were carved what looked like briars and thorns. Roses were also carved into the legs of the piano and bench. She glided her hand over the top of the piano lid and looked at the keys. Beautiful black and white rectangles shining in the light, daring her to play them. It was the most exquisite piano she'd ever seen. Sarah couldn't resist…she sat down on the bench and began to play her favorite piece she had written. Officially it was called the Tempest. Unofficially, The Goblin King Theme. She played the first few notes and sighed in pleasure. Her side hurt a little as she played, but she ignored it. This felt amazing. As the music built to its climax, she poured her heart and soul into it, the notes rising and falling in a graceful, singular song. She hummed along with the song, but soon she heard another presence in the room humming the tune.

"That is beautiful Sarah. One of my favorites."

"How do you know my songs?

"I check in from time to time to see my favorite rival," he laughed. "Don't be so alarmed, Sarah. That's a compliment. So what's that lovely piece called?"

Sarah smirked, did she dare tell him? She dared. "The Goblin King Theme aka The Tempest."

Jareth smiled, and said, "I approve."

"This piano is gorgeous Jareth. I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because I made it myself."

"You did? Do you play?"

"Do I play…" he laughed and motioned for her to scoot over on the bench to make room for him. "Watch and learn." He began to play and Sarah had to stop herself from gasping. He played better than anyone else she had ever heard play before. He had the grace and experience of Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach combined. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"Oh my goodness Jareth. That is amazing. I've never heard anyone play like that."

"Thank you, Sarah. I have always loved music. There is so little to do in this castle when not running after incompetent goblins."

"I wish I could play like that. That's breathtaking."

"You do, Sarah. To me. Your music speaks to me. You pour your soul out when you play. I get to see the real Sarah when you play."

"You creep, how often do you watch me play?"

'Everyday." Sarah gave him a look like he was crazy and got off the bench to get away from him.

"It was no coincidence that you saw me last night, was it?" He looked uncomfortable for once.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way its none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't. You watching me like a stalker is all my concern!"

"You know, this morning you were quite grateful for my 'stalker' habits. I saved you."

"Yes, and I'm grateful, but Jareth why do you feel you need to keep an eye on me?"

"Well look what almost happened last night. You have a knack for getting into the worst situations."

"Yes, but that's not _your_ concern, Jareth."

"It should be," he muttered angrily.

"Jareth," Sarah said evenly. "I can take care of myself."

"Clearly," he said sarcastically. "Last night showed me you could take care of yourself quite well."

"It's not your job to follow me and make sure nothing ever happens to me. If its my time to die, then I die. I'm not afraid. Life happens. I cant live always wondering if you're following me. That can drive a girl crazy, understand?"

Jareth smiled. "You'll never know I'm there and you cant stop me from watching you." His wicked grin infuriated her.

"Ugh! Jareth why must you always insist on infuriating me! Cant you ever just listen to me-" Jareth had crossed the room, grabbed her and pulled her against him and kissed her as he'd always imagined to. He had nothing to lose. She was here. She was _here, _in his arms. Grasping his shirt, not fighting, not pulling away. He buried his hand in her hair and pulled her face closer. He put all of himself into the kiss. Passion. Frustration. Vulnerability. Love. It was the single greatest thing he'd ever experienced.

"Play for me," he whispered against her lips. "That is my request for last night." After a moment of catching up to what he said, Sarah nodded, unable to speak. Jareth led her to the piano and sat down next to her, waiting. She needed to cool off. The piano would be an excellent distraction. She took a deep breath and dove in, avoiding his gaze. She started in on the Goblin King Theme, refusing to look up at him. As she played, she felt the emotions that were expressed in the song. When she had wrote it, she had just started to play again. She had sat at the piano for hours, not knowing where to start. She was tired of practicing from old sheet music, and learning others' music. She wanted to create her own music again. As she sat there, Jareth had popped into her head, and she thought about how he looked at her when he had begged her to stay and love him. She thought of his anger and frustration he'd take out on her, and his temper that would flare up like a child. She thought of his song he sang to her in her dream, the way he looked heartbroken when she had left him to break the bubble. His smile, his laugh (cynical as it was), his voice. It all washed over her in complete detail. Her fingers had moved of their own accord and started playing, him still lingering in her mind. Her masterpiece.

As Sarah played for him, she realized that this was what she was meant for all along. To play for him. For eternity. She had always said that life was too short not to be doing something you loved. Well, what if it was someone? Life was too short not to be spending it with the person you love.

She had been confused and scared when he had asked her to stay the first time. She had only been fifteen years old, for heaven's sake. That kind of commitment was scary to a fifteen year old girl. There was a reason her thoughts always wandered to Jareth when she was happily playing. There was a reason her best pieces were about him. They were her two greatest passions combined into an exquisite, timeless piece of art. Her fingers stopped playing the theme briefly, and picked back up again playing something new, something she'd never played before. It was _their_ song, or at least it was going to be when she finished. She looked up at him finally and saw him sitting watching her with an inscrutable look on his face.

"What is this piece called?"

Sarah smiled, secretly. "I'll Place The Moon Within Your Heart." His face visibly brightened and he laughed. "Finally, she comes around." Sarah laughed as well.

"Happy now? You got your wish."

"Extremely. I always get what I want."


End file.
